


you go to sleep with your own

by kgmps2



Category: Never Satisfied (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Pining, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmps2/pseuds/kgmps2
Summary: the most special moments aren't always unique.





	you go to sleep with your own

Sleepovers have always been your favorite.

For starters, there’s an odd sense of endless time in staying up at night. Yes, you can _see_ the clock ticking inexorably towards the moment you need to get up, but time is only _real_ during the daylight hours. Once your typical bedtime passes and you’re still comfortably awake, you’re suspended in a limbo where the next eight or so hours become forever.

Even knowing you’ll both doze off within a couple of hours doesn’t do anything about this feeling that together you’ve stumbled out of the normal rules of schedules and responsibility and into a limbo where it doesn’t _matter_ how much longer than is wise you stay awake. The feeling doesn’t subside in the mornings, either. When you realize you’re awake, rather than waking up, with no memory of falling asleep, you’re somehow more refreshed than when you get a full night’s sleep alone.

The best part, though, is when he falls asleep first. It’s a slow process, different from how you drop off with an armful of pillows clutched to your chest, already gone as soon as you realize you’re dozing. Sometimes you can’t tell he’s even drowsy until he goes quiet and you realize he’s only been saying “hmm” for the last few minutes of conversation.

There’s a strange sort of peace that falls over the room when that happens. You sit up a little, clearing your head just enough that you aren’t lulled into the next morning by the soft sound of his breathing, and look around. Moonlight changes things: your familiars (asleep for hours by now), the furniture, your sleeping friend. Everything’s been softened into shiny greys, as though the room itself is sleeping until morning. Looking through your bare, unaided eyes makes the whole scene all the more dreamlike.

You turn and look at him more closely. He’s got the oddly compelling look of any sleeping person – the relaxed expression, the hair spread out on his pillow. He’s so soft it almost hurts – but only almost. Being here with him, even though his mind’s a thousand miles away, makes you happier than anything else you can think of. Nothing’s happening, but you feel like you’ve uncovered some vast mystery, like you suddenly understand the meaning of life.

Even feeling enlightened, you’re easily bored. The clarity feels nice, but it doesn’t give you anything to think about. Being alone with your thoughts for too long makes you feel like there’s something missing. Sylas _helps_ with that, but there’s not much he can do when he’s asleep. Shaking your head, you smile and ease yourself down again.

You wake up with his arm draped over you. You’re on your side now, and you can feel his warm body all along your back. It’s not the first time this has happened, but it still feels… precious. You try not to think about why that is – you don’t want to consider the possibility that one morning you’ll wake up and it’ll be the last time you’ve ever spent the night together.

The notion is ridiculous, anyway. You’ve been inseparable for as long as you can remember – best friends don’t drift apart. Not if you can help it. And having his arm around you makes it hard to imagine, anyway. You know that it’ll be gone once _he_ wakes up, but for now, you enjoy the warmth.

Without noticing, you drift off again. You only realize that’s what happened when you notice that you can’t even feel his weight – he’s gotten up, then. It’s cold now.

You wish you could tell what you feel you’ve just lost.


End file.
